


Tout s'éteint dans tes yeux

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ecriture adressée, Episode : s07e13 The Killer In Me, F/M, Il fallait que je fasse un OS sur leurs regards hein - c'est la s7..., Mention du lynchage de Spike dans la saison 6, Point de vue de Spike, Renée Vivien (of course), Saison 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Ce serait plus facile si tu me regardais comme avant. Les yeux plein de mépris, qui ouvrent une blessure déjà à vif, qui couvrent une autre blessure encore suintante de sang.J’ai tué, Buffy. Tué, alors que j’avais une âme.
Spike, la révélation que la Force l'a obligé à le tuer, et Buffy - qui refuse encore et encore de le condamner.





	

> LES YEUX GRIS
> 
> Le charme de tes yeux sans couleur ni lumière  
>  Me prend étrangement : il se fait triste et tard,  
>  Et, perdu sous le pli de ta pâle paupière,  
>  Dans l’ombre de tes cils sommeille ton regard.
> 
> J’interroge longtemps tes stagnantes prunelles.  
>  Elles ont le néant du soir et de l’hiver  
>  Et des tombeaux : j’y vois les limbes éternelles,  
>  L’infini lamentable et terne de la mer.
> 
> Rien ne survit en toi, pas même un rêve tendre.  
>  Tout s’éteint dans tes yeux sans âme et sans reflet,  
>  Comme un foyer rempli de silence et de cendre.  
>  Le jour râle là-bas dans le ciel violet.
> 
> Dans cet accablement du morne paysage,  
>  Ton froid mépris me prend des vivants et des forts.  
>  J’ai trouvé dans tes yeux la paix sinistre et sage,  
>  Et la mort qu’on respire à rêver près des morts.
> 
> Renée Vivien, _Études et préludes_

 

Ce serait plus facile si tu me regardais comme avant. Les yeux plein de mépris, qui ouvrent une blessure déjà à vif, qui couvrent une autre blessure encore suintante de sang.

J’ai tué, Buffy. Tué, alors que j’avais une âme. Tué, alors que j’ai tout fait pour ne pas devenir le monstre qui se reflétait dans tes yeux. Tué alors que tu m’as sauvé, alors que je me suis juré que j’étais ton allié.

Tué.

Je n’en ai aucun souvenir.

Je n’ai aucun mal à les recréer. Je me connais : je sais comment je tue et le plaisir que j’y prends. L’attention méticuleuse sur les détails : écouter le bruit du sang dans le cœur pour m’arrêter juste à temps pour prolonger l’agonie, décider de l’ordre dans lequel tuer mes victimes et des mots à murmurer pour les entendre pleurer et supplier pour une mort rapide.

Je me souviens. C’est suffisant.

Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas avec le même mépris dont tu m’as abreuvé auparavant ? Pourquoi restes-tu là à m’interroger, à me regarder alors qu’il faudrait que tu me plantes un pieu dans le cœur ?

Tu m’as tant regardé avec ce mépris qui me jetait à la figure : donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te tuer et je le ferai ; donne-moi une seule raison pour agir selon mes principes et je m’en emparerai sans hésiter. Tu ne pouvais pas le faire, bien sûr. Tu avais besoin de me haïr pour ne pas détester le reste du monde.

Et alors que ton regard devenait une interrogation et un mystère, j’ai tué. J’ai bu du sang humain, et il coule encore dans mes veines. J’ai tué, alors que j’avais une puce, alors que j’avais une âme. Et peut-être que je ne m’en souviens pas, peut-être que j’ai été manipulé, mais cela n’empêche : je suis devenu le monstre que tu chasses.

Et tu me regardes, calme et sans aucun jugement. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu t’énerves ? Pour que tu enfourches ton destrier et que tu dispenses ta justice et ton jugement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? Ton regard est une blessure pire peut-être que ton mépris, j’en ai besoin, je le mérite aujourd’hui ! Il faut que je m’y prenne à plusieurs reprise. Que je te lance à la figure le pire de moi, le pire de nous, que je déterre des souvenirs savamment choisis parmi les pires pour que tu comprennes : je ne suis pas une victime. Je ne suis pas qu’une victime. Le sang que j’ai sur les mains est une marque de plus ; ce n’est pas la première. C’est la preuve que je ne m’arrêterai jamais, même avec une puce, même avec une âme… Et si je dois recommencer… Je ne peux pas. C’est tout. Je ne peux pas t’infliger ça, alors que je me suis promis que je te laisserai tranquille, que je cesserai d’interférer avec le reste de ton existence.

Et tu ne cesses de me regarder dans les yeux, les bras croisés, plantée sur le sol. Un pilier de vertu. Un pilier de confiance. En quoi ? En qui ? Je viens pourtant de te prouver que… Mais tu es droite comme la justice, et mes piques semblent toujours ricocher sur toi sans t’égratigner.

Autrefois, il en aurait suffit d’une seule pour appeler tes envies de violence ; trois ou quatre pour que tu serres tes poings, une de plus pour que tu ne retiennes plus le coup que tu voulais me donner. Mais là…

« Non ! »

Enfin ta colère. Aurais-je touché juste ? J’aurais du savoir que te lancer sur la question des hommes de ta vie te…

« Non, répètes-tu. Je ne hais pas comme cela. Pas toi, ni moi. Plus maintenant. Tu penses peut-être que tu sais tout, maintenant que ton âme est couverte de sang ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Est-ce vraiment toi qui a enterré les gens dans la cave ? Est-ce vraiment toi qui a attendu ces filles ?

-Il n’y avait personne d’autre… »

Mais tu coupes mes justification avec la même colère méthodique qui semble t’animer :

« C’est faux. Écoute-moi. Je ne t’ai pas épargné à cause de ma haine ou de ma douleur. Je t’épargne parce que je t’ai vu changer. Parce que j’ai vu ton expiation. »

A ces mots je me jette en avant pour tenter de – je ne sais pas. La sensation des chaînes me ramène à la réalité. Je veux juste que tu – te taises. Que tu cesses de me regarder avec ce regard qui voit tout, qui voit que…

« De la comédie, je jette désespérément. »

Mais comme avant, tu retournes mes mots contre moi :

« Ce serait plus facile, hein, si c’était du théâtre ? Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tu as affronté le monstre en toi. Tu as tout risqué pour être un homme meilleur –

-Buffy… »

Et tu ne flanches pas. Tu ne trembles pas. Ton regard est une flèche, une lance qui s’enfonce en mon comme un couteau dans du beurre.

« Et tu en es capable. Tu l’es. Tu n’es peut-être pas capable de le voir, mais je le vois. Je le vois. Je crois en toi, Spike. »

 

Et tes yeux ne tremblaient pas.

« Je crois en toi, Spike. »

Savais-tu déjà, quand tu as prononcé ces mots, qu’ils allaient devenir mon mantra dans les jours qui allaient suivre ?

 

Tu es en train de t’occuper de mes blessures en silence, encore une fois. Je n’ai pas la force de bouger, à peine celle de te regarder. Tu as les yeux baissés et tu es concentrée sur tes gestes. Tu ne cesses pas de le faire depuis que je suis de retour. Tentes-tu d’effacer les coups que tu m’as donné autrefois en plus de la torture infligée par la Force ?

Je ne te poserai pas cette question. J’ai peur que tu me répondes oui, ou non, ou que tu te taises.

Tu relèves ta tête. Nos yeux se croisent. C’est un choc de te voir aussi attentive. Inquiète. Tu ne dis rien. Je ferme les yeux et te laisse continuer.

 

J’ai toujours su qu’il y a une intimité lorsqu’on se laisse soigner. Quelque chose dans le silence partagé et la conscience que l’autre est fait de chair et de sang et de fragilité. Je l’ai découvert avec ma sœur et ma mère. J’en ai eu la certitude avec Dru : elle avait beau préférer Angelus et Darla, c’était vers moi qu’elle montrait ses blessures, sa folie, ses pires moments – les moments où son esprit était à vif, vulnérable et tremblant. J’ai essayé de faire la même chose avec toi lors de ta résurrection – mais il y a peu de chose que peut apporter un vampire à la Tueuse, même lorsqu’elle est tombée du Paradis.

Et là, tu me soignes comme si pour toi, c’était nécessaire, évident.

Je ne te poserai pas de question. Je vois bien que tu n’as pas envie de t’expliquer, que si j’en parlais tu ne saurais pas quoi me dire. L’homme que je devrais être ne poserait pas ce genre de question alors qu’il y a une apocalypse imminente et que tu es dans l’œil du cyclone. Tu crois en moi. C’est assez pour que je tente de nouveau.

Tu n’as plus peur que je te touche.

Le problème, maintenant, c’est moi. Je me souviens de la Force avec ton visage en train d’ordonner au Turok-Han de me torturer. J’ai l’impression que ma chair est trop fragile pour encaisser le moindre coup. Et au-delà, je me souviens de toi, de la nuit où je t’ai encouragé à me lyncher jusqu’à l’inconscience parce que je ne voyais pas comment te réconforter autrement – et de toutes celles qui y ont précédé.

J’en fait des cauchemars.

Je sais qu’ils passeront. Ils passent toujours. Quand j’étais humain ou vampire.

Et en attendant, je reste dans la cave sauf lorsque tu as besoin de moi. Elle me rappelle peu de chose du passé. Et avec la voix des potentielles au-dessus de ma tête, c’est plus simple de ne pas souvenir que je ne suis pas seul dans la grotte à rêver que je suis autre part.

Tu viens me voir pour parler d’entraînement, et pas Giles. Je tente de n’être pas trop fier. Je tente de me souvenir que si tu viens à moi, c’est parce que j’ai tué d’autres Tueuses avant toi.

Tu m’emmènes avec toi lors des leçons. J’aime cela. J’aime me prouver que tout ce que je porte de blessures suintantes ne me ralentira pas au combat. Je m’amuse de te voir hésiter entre me traiter comme si j’étais en verre ou comme si j’étais le seul capable d’affronter ta pleine puissance. Les deux sont vrais, de toute façon. Et les petits commentaires des potentielles ne semblent pas tant te gêner ; il faut parfois que je me morde la langue pour ne pas en rajouter.

 

« Buffy ? »

Je suis presque certain que tu venais de réfugier ici pour échapper à la folie d’avoir une tribu de femmes à la maison, mais ta sœur vient de t’arrêter. Elle la voix des discussions sérieuses. Des longues négociation parce qu’elle veut quelque chose.

« J’ai parlé avec Amanda.

-Oui ?

-Elle m’a parlé du type qui l’énervait parce qu’il l’aimait.

-Oh. Elle a besoin que je lui fasse peur ? »

Je retiens un sourire devant le naturel de ta proposition.

« Non, pas du tout. Je… Elle m’a dit qu’elle a beaucoup lu, tu sais, à propos de tout ça et… »

Une grande inspiration.

« Elle a lu que souvent, dans ce genre de… liaison, les gens ont tendance à se remettre ensemble. Parce qu’ils ont l’habitude. Parce qu’ils ne savent pas comment faire sans. »

Il y a un silence. J’imagine que tu as croisé les bras et que tu la toises dans un mélange entre la grande-sœur et la Tueuse que tu es. J’ai l’horrible suspicion qu’elle a choisi le lieu et le moment. Qu’elle veut que j’entende leur conversation autant que Buffy.

« Mais ils disent que ce n’est pas sain. Que la… la relation recommence comme avant et…

-Et ?

-Buffy, tu es vraiment certaine que tu n’es pas en train de faire ça ? »

Silence.

« Ce n’est pas la même chose. »

J’imagine à ta voix que ton regard s’est fermé, que tu es devenue, une fois de plus, inatteignable – même pour ta sœur.

« Comment tu le sais ?, insiste-t-elle.

-Je… Je le sais, d’accord ? Il a changé. Et je… Il a une âme. »

Ah, l’âme. Est-ce vraiment ta seule raison ?

« Ça ne l’a pas empêché de tuer !, réplique la demi-portion immédiatement. Et puis tu sais qu’une âme, ça n’a jamais empêché personne de tuer, ou d’agresser, ou de… de…

-Il ne recommencera pas. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

-Et toi ? »

Un second silence, plus long. La question résonne comme une accusation.

« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Dawnie. »

Dans ta bouche, c’est un ordre plus qu’une supplique. Un soupir, et les pas excédés de la demi-portion s’éloignent. Silence. Hésites-tu ? Vas-tu ouvrir la porte ? Te détourner ?

J’entends la poignée tourner. Je m’attendais à ton départ. Tes pieds descendent l’escalier, et lorsque ton visage apparaît et que nos regards se croisent, tu hésites. Je décide que ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer de faire semblant de m’être bouché les oreilles :

« Elle veut te protéger. »

Je la comprends. J’aimerais dire autre chose, mais… Non. Le temps de l’égoïsme est fini.

« Je sais. »

Un soupir, et tu persévères :

« Je sais que tu n’essaies pas de… Et tu sais que moi non plus. »

Dans d’autres circonstances, j’aurais ironisé sans fin sur ta pudeur maladive et ton incapacité à dire ce que nous étions. Là, je me forces à sourire, une pauvre moue qui ne risque pas de te convaincre, et puis, délibérément, je demande :

« Alors, quel est le programme pour ce soir ? »

Tu me regardes, et tu viens t’installer à côté de moi pour finaliser ton plan. Je sens ton odeur m’emplir les narines, ta chaleur brûler ma peau. Je cesse de respirer et me concentre sur ce que tu dis. Le reste – c’est interdit.

Tout, plutôt que de voir de nouveau dans tes yeux le mépris et la déception que j’y ai tant lu.

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant la conversation avec Dawn : il a quelque chose qui m'a toujours beaucoup manqué dans la saison 7, c'est bien les raisons du changements du rapport entre les sœurs entre le début de la saison et la fin. J'ai pas mal de head-cannon et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir les traiter dans cette série (même si j'ai possiblement un poème et des idées) mais... Bref. Pour le moment, ce sont des grands moments où je pense très fort "putain, dites les mots : relation abusive, violence" tout en sachant que les personnages en sont, pour le moment, incapables (et je suis persuadée que c'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle en saison 7, ils ne peuvent pas être en couple).


End file.
